During paper processing, a plurality of superimposed paper webs can be initially subdivided with longitudinal cutters into several size-maintaining useful widths and can then be subdivided by means of a cross cutter into individual, juxtaposed sheet layers, and optionally, can be supplied to further operating stations and finally stacked in juxtaposed manner to form layer stacks, which normally have roughly 500 individual layers and which are referred to as reams. These juxtaposed layer stacks, over the width of the paper webs, are then transferred by a delivery means to the transfer station of a transverse conveyor and discharged to a packing machine or the like.
In the case of DE-OS 32 20 095, the layer stacks are gripped by a gripper conveyor at the front end in the delivery direction, are drawn on to a lowerable lifting table, optionally stacked to form larger overall stacks, and are then conveyed away, which permits faster working. However, it has been found that the working speed of the supplying paper processing machine can be further increased, so that there is a need for a corresponding capacity rise of the associated conveyor means.